


Lavender's Blue, Lavender's Green

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Sam's POV, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic about Sam becoming an uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender's Blue, Lavender's Green

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the lyrics of the lullaby Lavender's Blue (Dilly Dilly).
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr as a tiny ficlet, and I figured I'd share it here too :)

The whole male pregnancy thing was weird, but after his initial shock Sam takes it in stride.  Guys getting pregnant?  In his world?  Not all that strange when measured next to the rest of the shit he’s seen in his lifetime.  

Seeing his own brother’s belly swell with new life, well that is definitely… different.  Just because something like that is possible in theory, doesn’t mean it’s not a whole level of crazy he expects to experience first hand.  Well, second hand, since he’s not the one that got knocked up.  Instead, he gets to witness it.  And while each new experience is bizarre - nursing Dean through morning sickness, listening to Dean bitching about not being able to wear normal pants anymore, going out at 2am to pick up strawberry ice cream and pickles, feeling a kick against his palm and seeing Dean’s delight - the whole pregnancy itself is pretty normal other than the fact that it’s  _Dean_.

The fact that it’s Castiel’s baby isn’t weird at all.  When those two idiots finally got together, Sam was relieved.  Watching them circle around each other for years was exhausting.  Seeing Castiel experience humanity in one of the most basic ways possible, is actually rather endearing, and Sam’s happy for him.  Maybe even more than he is for his brother, who even in his last trimester was hotly denying that he wanted kids, even though it was obvious to anyone with eyes that he was happy about it.  Seeing Cas read piles of parenting books, while gently putting up with Dean’s grumpy ass, well Sam isn’t really the kind of guy who uses term’s like “warm fuzzies”, but the words were hovering around in his thoughts anyway.

The strangest thing about the whole experience doesn’t really hit him until the first time he holds his niece.  On their first night back from the hospital (and wow, paying off those doctors for their silence had been _expensive_ ). Sam stops by the couple’s room to check on them one last time before face-planting on his own bed for the next four to eight hours.  When he opens the door and pokes his head through he sees Dean is out like a light, exhausted, and Cas is sitting in a rocking chair next to the bed, crooning an off-key lullaby that sounds suspiciously like the jingle from the Biggerson’s commercials.

Cas notices him right away, and looks up with a smile so bright that Sam is pretty sure that if he were any happier, he might start burning out mortals' eyes.  “Hello, Sam.”

“Hey, Cas.  How’s everyone?”  He keeps his voice low, unwilling to disturb his brother’s well-earned rest, but he steps further into the room so he can get a better look at the bundle in Castiel’s arms.

“Obviously Dean is very tired,” Castiel says, casting a fond look look at the lump snoring under a pile of blankets on the bed.  He looks back down at his daughter, and Sam’s heart aches seeing the joy in his expression.  “But little Celeste here is wide awake.”

It’s unclear whether Celeste is fully human or nephilim since Castiel is technically human now.  But the manner of her conception certainly hints that there is something divine behind her existence.  She stares up at Castiel with rapt blue eyes, more focused than they should be for a newborn baby, and her tiny pink lips purse and open like she’s trying to communicate her agreement with her father’s statement.

Sam thinks he should probably be worried about that.  The last time Dean fathered a supernatural child, she’d tried to kill him.  But something about Celeste is different.  He can’t say why, but Sam knows deep down, that she’s just as sweet and innocent as she looks.

“Would you like to hold her?”

Sam is jolted out of his thoughts, and he meets Castiel’s smiling gaze in surprise.  “Me?”

He hasn’t held a baby in years.  Not since Bobby John.  He’s not sure he remembers how.  And she’s so tiny… much smaller than the shapeshifter baby had been.  His hands are so huge, and she’s so fragile, and what if he doesn’t do it right?

Apparently Castiel takes his silence for agreement, because he stands up and closes the space between them in two steps.  Before Sam knows it, he’s taking his niece in his arms, and holding her close to his chest.  He holds his breath, afraid that even the slightest movement will damage such a small creature.

His heart is pounding at eighty miles per hour, and he’s starting to feel a little light headed from lack of oxygen, when Celeste does something he never even imagined that he’d live to see.  She smiles at him.

She’s just over two days old.  She shouldn’t be able to do that yet.  But, y’know… magic baby and all.

And that’s when the weird thing happens.  All Sam’s terror washes away under an onslaught of wonder and love.  This is Dean’s daughter.  Dean, who thought he would never have a real family, who is now married to a fallen angel, is a dad _._

Which mean’s Sam is an _uncle._

 _“_ She likes you,” Castiel says softly, proudly.

He smiles back at Celeste, and her features blur as tears fill his eyes.  There are no words, except the one his brother throws around without regards to its true meaning.  “Awesome.”


End file.
